Never Let This Go
by Mrs Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
Summary: Amy is seven months pregnant.Is that enough time to fall in love with a guy that you are already in love with? **Bad summary BETTER story**


Chapter 1;

Amy's POV:

"Two more more months until we get to see you" I rubbed my hands over my now large bump,I was seven months pregnant now and trying to concentrate on my homework,but the baby wouldn't stop kicking. Everything had become so complicated now because of the baby. Ben and I broke up. Ricky and Adrian broke up. The only couple still together were Jack and Grace. Lucky for them. I heard a soft knock,followed by a husky but soft voice."Can I come in" I looked up to see Ricky leaning against the door frame, two bags in his hand. "You brought me Dairy Shack" I grinned happily and he chuckled. "I figured you'd be hungry. With your cravings and all"He laughed and tossed me the first bag,"And you brought my a large shake from 7-11" He chuckled again and nodded."I got myself some too.I couldn't let myself starve"I laughed and took a bite out of the burger and groaned at the taste."When I'm in better bring me one of this"I smirked at him."Of course" Ricky rolled his eyes and sat on the bottom of the bed."What are you up to anyway?"He eyed the homework and ate his food slowly. "American History essay I have to finish. 1,000 words by tomorrow." Ricky stared at me,"What?"I laughed."1,000 words done by tomorrow.I am so glad I don't do American History anymore"He laughed. "It's not that bad."I shrugged."I know most of 's just putting it into words that I can't do"I frowned and laughed again,I felt a hard kick in my ribs and gasped."Ohh"I closed my eyes."Amy! Are you hurt! Are you going into labour!"I opened my eyes to see Ricky's hands outstretched,ready to touch my stomach.I shook my head,",the baby just...kicked my ribs"

Ricky watched my cautiously as I stod up and tried to walk the pain off,"Boy has this baby got some kick"I put a hand on my stomach."Are you sure you don't need anything?"I looked at Ricky."Yes,I don't need anything"I snapped."Don't snap at me Amy! I was only trying to help" Ricky stood up and glared at me."Well you're not the one who is heavily pregnant! Stressed! Emotional! I have tons of homework to do,this baby is kicking me to death and I'm trying to stay strong about my Mom and Dad's marriage! Don't tell me not to snap because I need to snap! I need to snap to calm myself down!" Amy felt tears falling down her cheeks and frowned."I'm sorry Ricky"I looked up at him to see him stunned in silence."What now?"."Nothing..I just...I didn't know how you've been should've told me.I could help with your homework and stuff"I shook my head."It's fine.I can deal with it"I wiped my eyes."Oh really? If you can handle it then why are you crying and breaking down on front of me"I looked at stupid smug face was back."Don't give me that face"I rolled my eyes.

"Pregnant women are really hormonal"Ricky laughed and I chucked a pillow at him."We can't control our emotions with a baby inside of us"I laughed and sat slowly down on the bed again,"I cannot wait to have this 's tearing me apart inside"I lay my head against the pillow,"Amy?"I looked at Ricky."Yeah Ricky?"I sighed a little."You know..when you go into labour?".I nodded."Well,since I'm the ..Can I be there? In the room?" I looked up at Ricky."Ricky! Of course you can.I wouldn't let the father of my unborn baby not be in the room during the birth"I laughed softly."I mean it,you can be there.I'll need you there with me" Ricky grinned happily and took my hand in his,"Amy,I promise to be the best father to this baby.I promise I'll try not to sleep with any girls or cheat..or anything.I want this to work out.I want us to be a family." I smiled at Ricky,"Who are you and what have you done to Ricky Undewood"We both laughed at that,but I meant Ricky I was seeing now wasn't the ricky two weeks wasn't arrogant or was sweet and caring."Amy,you've changed me in more ways than I could ever 've made me become a better person."I blushed softly and smiled."Well,I'm glad that you've Ricky I knew who was arrogant and self ,I didn't want him raising my child"Amy bit her lip and looked down for a few moments."And I can understand why"I looked up at Ricky.

"Amy,I am so sorry for the way I've treated you these past seven months.I've been getting used to the idea that we're having a baby drama with Adrian and Ben is behind 's just us ,you and our 're going to be a family"I grinned at Ricky and moved closer to him."A family."I giggled softly."I can't wait to see this baby Ricky.I know I don't seem like the mothering type,but I don't care.I can't wait to meet our little guy or girl"I smiled at Ricky."Me either"Ricky ran his hands through my just enjoying each other's company.

"Everything has worked out for the best"I smiled happily."It has"Ricky kissed my forehead and I smiled.I knew I was in love with him.I knew from the beginning at Band camp that I was in love with Ricky Underwood.I keep denying it because I know the way he can seeing him like this,fills me with hope that maybe one day we can be together. 


End file.
